


As the World Falls Down

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Incest Kink, M/M, Mild OOC Dean, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Big Bang 2018, movie - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Wincest Big Bang 2018:“Goblins?” Dean yelled over the sound of rushing water as he brushed his teeth. He heard an affirmative grunt from Sam in the next room and blinked into the mirror in shock. “We talkin’ like, Harry Potter goblins or, like, Labyrinth goblins?”  he yelled again after spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth.





	As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> I started writing this, I shit you not, 3.5 years ago. Thank thank thank you to Amberdreams for the INCREDIBLE art and to jld71 for the beta. Thank you to anon1adult for the kick in the pants to finish it and to thep0rnfairy for listening to me talk about it forever and ever and mostly for exaggeratedspecificity who I actually started this for all those years ago. Please enjoy!

[Amberdreams incredible art](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/593976.html)

“Goblins?” Dean yelled over the sound of rushing water as he brushed his teeth. He heard an affirmative grunt from Sam in the next room and blinked into the mirror in shock. “We talkin’ like, Harry Potter goblins or, like, Labyrinth goblins?”  he yelled again after spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth.

He gargled and swished disgusting hotel-tap water to rinse and walked out of the bathroom to look over at his little brother, whose nose, as usual, was buried in research on the computer and his eyes totally missed the heated sweep of Dean’s gaze.

“I dunno Dean, but listen to this…” Sam kept talking without taking his eyes off his screen.  He couldn’t look up at Dean right then and expect to keep his focus. Dean making an unexpected geek-reference always made him a little tingly.

Plus, now Dean was fresh faced and pink skinned from his shower, his hair still damp but already sloppily, sexily spiked up from his fingers being run through it and he was not wearing nearly enough clothes for Sam to be able to look at him and not get distracted. Just hearing the “thump” of the wet towel hitting the floor and the soft “swish” of clothes being pulled on over damp skin was enough to make Sam even harder in his jeans.

Thankfully, he was honestly in the middle of research and didn’t have to get up from his seat at the tiny table. He began reading some of the stories that he’d found, focusing on the sound of his own voice rather than Dean puttering barefoot around the hotel room as he got dressed.

Dean listened to Sam drone on about their latest case, something about younger siblings being abducted. He pulled his clothes on too fast, his boxers sticking to the droplets of water still between his thighs and his shirt pulling awkwardly over his damp back. He had to get some clothes on before his arousal became too obvious.

Dean threw himself down on the bed once he was done dressing and tried to tune back in to what Sam was saying. Something about using himself as bait, since he was a younger sibling.

“First off, haven’t we learned our lesson about members of this family using themselves as bait? Ends poorly, dude. Second, I think you might just be a little older than the rest of the victims. To top it all off, dude, I’m not gonna lie to you here: you’re my little brother and I love you, but Sarah ALWAYS made the wrong choice in that movie and if the Goblin King shows up and looks like 80’s Bowie...well, I hope you’re happy to live the rest of your life as a muppet wearing a red and white striped onesie, cause I'd tap that in a freakin' heartbeat."

The room went quiet in the next second with all of the things that Sam and Dean wanted to say to each other. Sam knew how many times Dean had come home smelling like cologne versus perfume and Dean _definitely_ knew the ratio of “boys versus girls” he’d bedded, but the subject of his open sexuality had never been “in your face” discussed. He wasn’t ashamed, but it was something he’d tried to go out of his way to keep from Sam for vague but important reasons that he couldn’t bring to the forefront of his mind at the moment.

Dean’s mind was racing as he cursed at himself for talking without thinking; a problem he’d had his whole life. Lately, he had only been into guys who share some specific traits, such as: being taller than him, with dark, longish hair and looking like they could pick him up and hold him against a wall while they fucked him silly. Those were things that he would rather not share with his taller than him, dominating-vibed, long haired, super hot little brother. It might have been the first time in his life Dean felt truly speechless. But Sam, bless his nerdy little heart, saved Dean by making his own admission.

“I know what you mean, 80’s Bowie was hot. But I think I gotta give it to 80’s Bon Jovi, personally.” Sam was smiling as he said it, offering a little bit of himself in response.

Dean could kiss him for it, and he really, really wanted to. Instead, he let Sammy see the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, before covering it up with disgust and rolling away from his brother in a show of drama-queen bitchiness.

“Having heard you say that, Sammy, I’m wondering how we’re even related. Bon Jovi versus Bowie? No contest. I mean, _BON JOVI_ ? Ugh. Just for that, I wish the Goblins _would_ come and take you away from me, right now," Dean recited dramatically, no longer afraid to show just how encyclopedic his knowledge of that movie was. It had always been one of his favorites, after all.

He heard Sam’s deep laugh get cut off and then a sudden silence filled the room as all the lights went out. He rolled onto his back and looked at the table where Sam had just been sitting to see nothing but inky blackness. His heart stopped dead before thundering back to life, pounding so hard with fear that he was certain it could be heard on the other side of the crappy motel room wall.

“Sammy, if this is your idea of a joke, it ain’t funny kid," Dean thundered as he threw himself up off the bed. The lights came back on and he was momentarily blinded. He dashed to the table, knowing that he’d find nothing, but looked nonetheless.

The only sign that Sam had ever been in the room was his laptop on the table, still warm. No Sam to be found. Dean plunged his fingers into his hair, curling his fingertips tightly into his scalp in an attempt to keep his head from flying off. Sam was gone and he needed to keep it together, dammit.

A scratching at the motel room window followed by a knock at the door had his head spinning around again as he ran to the door and yanked it open. Who he saw on the other side of the door had him snarling in anger.

“Crowley, what the hell do you want? This is not really a great time." Dean sneered as the self-proclaimed King of Hell let himself into the motel room and closed the door behind him. Crowley made a show of looking Dean over from still-wet hair to bare feet before he took in the less than stellar motel room.

“Yes, Dean, I know Moose is missing. I’m the _reason_ he is missing. May I introduce myself as the Goblin King?” Crowley took a sarcastic bow and waited for some kind of reply from Dean; Dean who he’d been watching for so much longer and for so many other reasons than the hunter would ever know.

Dean’s legs wobbled and he thumped down onto Sam’s bed in disbelief. He rubbed his hands over his face, blinked and then looked up at Crowley, King of Hell, Demon, goddamn _liar_ and, apparently, the fucking Goblin King.

“Bullshit. Where the hell is my brother?” Dean shouted as he stood and moved threateningly into Crowley’s space.

Crowley only smiled and allowed Dean to get close to him. “It’s not a title I use often, more of an honorific really, but that blasted movie makes the rounds every once in a while and suddenly I’m inundated with older siblings wishing their annoying younger brothers and sisters into my care. It’s obnoxious, truly, but what can I do about it? And, really, who couldn’t use more minions? It’s not as though I have a rash of people wanting to become demons,” Crowley sighed dramatically and waved his hand, and suddenly he and Dean were standing in a desert before a giant labyrinth.

Dean spun around on the spot taking in his new surrounding before he groaned. “You have got to be kidding. So, lemme guess, I’ve got, hmmmmm, thirteen hours to fight my way to the goblin city in the center of the labyrinth and rescue my little brother. Did I get all of that correct, Crowley?” Dean snarled, looking over the expanse of the labyrinth and trying to remember the details of the movie; the traps and the pitfalls. He knew Crowley would keep at least some of the elements for drama’s sake.

“Yes, Dean. You know...you do know how to stop this, yes? How to get your brother back to the real world?” Crowley leered, as he leaned in close and let Dean see his blatant ogling.

“You know what, Crowley? Had you showed up looking like David Bowie, you probably could’a had us both. Now, I guess I gotta fight my way into the city at the center of the labyrinth.” Dean laughed and turned to walk away, almost missing the quiet exclamation from behind him.

“Really? Damn…”

Dean hiked towards the only entrance to the labyrinth that he could see, cursing under his breath the whole time. He kicked at the ground and verbally berated himself for causing the whole, stupid situation. How could he even jokingly wish Sammy away?

Sam meant everything to him. Sam was his entire universe. He’d tried to ignore his more than brotherly feelings for years; when that hadn’t worked he’d tried to fuck them away with other people. That didn’t work either. Only just recently he’d finally accepted it, and realized that he’d be better off with Sam in his life all the time as his brother, than as nothing at all.

Dean wandered into the opening of the maze, wondering when his “Hoggle” was going to show up; he needed the help already. He was fairly certain that Crowley would torture him with the plot of the entire movie, right down the the ridiculous chase for each other in the masquerade ball. He knew that he was in for just enough familiarity to keep him thinking he was on the right foot, only for Crowley to throw him a curve ball.

“Ugh, like I’d choose him. Crowley the Goblin King. Whatever.” Dean mumbled to himself as he searched for the hidden entrance to the maze. He ran, he walked, he pressed up against the wall for long stretches at a time and nothing; the wall was unbreaking.

He wandered for what felt like hours, never finding a turn or another person, the whole time thinking about Sammy; worrying about Sammy; wondering what was going on with Sammy. It wasn’t too much different than his brain activity on a normal day, only clearly tinged with more panic. Crowley hadn’t scared them for a few years but the King of Hell was still a demon and demons were not to be trusted with his brother’s well being.

Finally, in the distance, his eye caught movement and he began to run towards it. He approached warily, but his face broke into a smile when he recognized that trench coat.

“Hoggle, damn man, it’s good to see you. I was wondering when you were gonna show up.”  Dean shouted as he walked the last few feet and smiled at his friend, his anxiety dropping down to only an 11 with the image of Cas’ familiar face; Cas would help find Sammy.

“Dean, that is not my name. You know my name is Castiel, though you insist on calling me Cas which I allow after these many years. However, I won’t allow you to call me Hoggle,” Cas said, turning and squinting up at Dean from where he was crouched on the ground, looking at something Dean couldn’t make out.

“I… nevermind Cas; you wouldn’t get the reference anyway. So, you here to help me get Sam back?” Dean shook his head, trying to dispel the feeling that something was very, very wrong with Cas.

“Is Sam missing? Where are _we_ for that matter? I was pulled from my position guarding the entrance to heaven by a force that, truthfully, should not have been able to do such a thing and there are Enochian wards here. I can’t see them, but I can feel them and they are keeping me from moving too far around.” Cas dusted off his hands and stood up, looking around at something that Dean clearly couldn’t see.

“Uh, well, we’re in the Labyrinth and at the center is the goblin city and the Goblin King, who just so happens to be Crowley, and he’s kinda taken Sam cause I kinda called for him to, ‘cause I didn’t realize that he was real. We have, probably, eleven hours left to get him.” Dean summarized, loving the shocked, incredulous look on Cas’s face. It didn’t take much to confuse the Angel but Dean was certain that it would be endlessly entertaining for years.

“I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Cas pursed his lips and looked around them as though he might find the answers floating in the air. After a moment, he sighed,”Ultimately, Crowley has Sam and they are at the center of the Labyrinth?” Cas questioned.

Dean pursed his lips against supplying more details that would only confuse Cas, and nodded. Castiel and explaining pop culture reference tended to take up too much time that Dean certainly didn’t have.

“Yep, so as my guide, you gotta help me out. I haven’t even found a way in, yet.”

Cas looked at the wall to their left, then to Dean, and back to the wall before speaking.

“Like that entrance right there?” He asked, pointing with one long finger, just in case Dean was having trouble seeing it.

Dean turned and tried to hit the wall with the flat of his palm, only to nearly fall on his face due to the optical illusion that was there. It was the exact same entrance as it’d been in the damn movie; if you look at the brick wall straight on, if looks solid, but if you turn and look at it from your periphery, you can see that it was an entrance to the maze and it’s solidness was only an optical illusion.

“Son of a bitch. Which way, Cas?” Dean asked as he stepped through into the maze. He turned back to ask again when he didn’t get an answer, but Cas had vanished.

“So much for your help, then. Crowley, I know you can hear me, go suck a cock.” He growled, turning a direction at random and moving forward; he had to get his brother back.

\----------------------------------------

Sam glared at Crowley from his spot, chained down on a bench next to a bunch of not very muppet-like goblins. His nostrils flared as he tried to take shallow breaths to avoid smelling them.

“Oh, I’ve sat you with the ones from the bog of eternal stench.” Crowley yelled over at him cheerfully and Sam couldn’t contain his eyeroll.

“Seriously? Where’s your creativity? Did the movie steal everything from you or did you model this place around the movie, just for fun?” Not a single being could miss hearing the sarcasm dripping off Sam’s words, but Crowley didn’t rise to the bait or react to it in any way, choosing to simply answer the question in all seriousness.

“A little of both, actually. We didn’t have a bog before the movie, but it’s an excellent torture tool, so it stays. And before you start, your brother has already informed me of his disappointment that I do not look like David Bowie, so you can save that. Didn’t know Squirrel would ever be willing to admit to that part of himself aloud to be honest.”

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself before he could stop it; he’d thought nearly the exact same thing before he’d been snatched away to this place. The Goblin city. It still made his head spin. Or was that just the smell?

“You think he’ll finally admit his feelings for our confused little Angel? Or are you hoping he’ll admit the feelings he has for…. someone else?”

Crowley’s dramatic pause had Sam’s mind racing; was there any way that Crowley could know how he and Dean felt about each other beyond brothers? Sam knew that Dean shared a ‘more profound bond” with Cas than Cas shared with him, but he’d never thought it meant anything. He’d always figured that angels were asexual anyway. Even as all these thoughts raced through his muddled mind, Sam allowed nothing to show on his face, but Crowley took one look at him and snorted with laughter.

“We all know what you’re hoping for, Moose, but I’m not here to play matchmaker for you and your big brother. I’m here to gain another goblin minion, and in ten and a half hours, you’ll be mine.”

\--------------------------------------------

“How the fuck did I still end up in the friggin oubliette?” Dean grumbled aloud as the cold of the stone floor seeped into his joints. He’d been doing okay, keeping his eyes open for the way the maze changed around him and had come to the knockers with the stupid riddle. So, he passed the riddle and went through the door and somehow managed to walk right into the damn blackness of the friggin oubliette.

To say he was pissed would be a slight understatement.

What was making him crazy, though, were the snatches of Sam’s voice he could hear. Not enough to catch what Sam was talking about, or even who he was talking to, not even enough for a full sentence, but enough to know that it was Sam’s voice and he was relatively unharmed. It only made Dean want to move faster and get to Sam sooner. He needed his brother back.

He tried to remember how Sarah got out of the oubliette in the movie, only to remember that it had been Hoggle who ended up sneaking her out.

“Well, my Hoggle isn’t going to come and save me; Crowley gave him to me to find the entrance but warded the place against him other…” Dean trailed off when he realized that there was a sudden but definite other presence in the room with him. Keeping calm and using his hunter training, he turned slowly to find that Charlie was lying, unconscious, on the floor behind where he was standing.

As Dean watched, she raised her head from the floor and looked around, clearly bewildered, until her eyes fell on Dean. She shoved herself up off the floor and towards him in one determined movement. “Okay, I dunno what is going on here, but some...muppet looking thing just showed up in my apartment, said nothing but knocked me out and apparently brought me here. With you. And, where are we, exactly?”

Dean narrowed his eyes as he thought about how much truth his girl Charlie could handle, and he decided to go with everything. He started at the beginning and worked his way through as many details as he could recall. Charlie proved just how much she deserved his trust when she never interrupted throughout the whole tale. When he got her up to date with, “so we still ended up in the oubliette and I guess you’re my Hoggle for this while we find out way out of the pit”, she was back on the ground, her legs having given out in shock.

“Okay, so, living out Labyrinth. Cool, cool. I mean, I kiiiinda pictured myself cast in a different role than Hoggle when I imagined this scenario, not gonna lie. But, I know this story like the back of my hand. If there is anyone who can get you to Sam, it’s me. Now, where’s the door?”

Charlie picked herself up and looked into the dark corners of the room, shoving aside junk until she found a canvas tarp covering a door on the floor.

“Hey, I remember this part! But, didn’t Hoggle have a key?” Dean asked as he rushed over to help Charlie lean the door against the wall. He looked over as she smiled and held up a skeleton key from a keyring around her neck. “Being the Queen has some benefits; like keys that fit all kinds of locks.”

The key fit and yet they both held their breath as they opened the door, unable to guess what nightmare Crowley would have waiting for them on the other side. Sunlight brightened up the oubliette and they both blinked as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. They stepped out into another stone part of the maze, distant music playing in the background. Charlie started to laugh.

“Is that asshole King of Hell playing the soundtrack to the movie? What a dick.” She chuckled and started to dance around goofily to “Magic Dance” Dean shook his head and tried to get his bearings, squinting at the far-off city center and trying to orient himself to walk that way.

“Think you’ll get to stay with me the whole time, or is he gonna leave me all alone again?” Dean asked, turning to grab Charlie’s arm only to find that she’d vanished. “Well, fuck. Okay. Let’s see. The city is in the distance, the song is playing so I need to start moving along and I’ll come to… the doors where one tells the truth and one lies? No, fuck, that’s how I got into the oubliette. Shit, this place is fucking with my head.” Dean stopped moving for a second, eyes closed and face scrunched up in thought.

“Sarah got bad directions from the Worm-thingy. And then was trying to keep track but they were moving her signs and... Fuck, I need Charlie back. I can remember the whole fucking movie but not the order that shit happens in the movie.” Dean grumbled as he picked a direction and began to walk. He knew Crowley would never let him get endlessly lost in the maze; he’d meet an obstacle eventually. He hoped.

“I’m comin Sam.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Are you seriously playing that song right now?” Sam asked from his spot near the throne. Crowley turned and snapped his fingers in Sam’s direction, and the only thing that Sam noticed was the music suddenly got louder. He looked down at himself and yelped; he was suddenly in a giant red and white striped onesie, like the baby in the movie.

“You know, if you try and play this out just like the movie, you’re gonna lose, right? You do remember that part?” Sam asked, trying not to notice the sudden feeling of a diaper on his ass. “And, seriously, a diaper? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Hah, the diaper was purely for the look of horror currently gracing your majestic features Moose. A king has got to find some ways to have his fun when the Jester isn’t available. And, yes, I’m well aware of the fact that your brother loves this movie and should I attempt to play it out just as it is on the screen I will not get the ending I want. But, just because I’m making the two of you twist in the details, doesn’t mean that everything is the same, does it?” Crowley laughed from his window seat, looking out over the labyrinth.

Sam didn’t know what part of the story Dean was in right now, but he hoped he wasn’t in too deep. And he really hoped Dean managed to avoid the bog of eternal stench, cause Sam just got his sense of smell back after having been seated with the people who’d been there.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Dean didn’t find a worm to misdirect him and he didn’t eat any poisoned peaches and yet, Dean found a scene like something out of his wildest dreams. HIs parents, together and happy. Him, well-adjusted, well-educated, with good friends, a home, and no dangerous job. No injured body that belonged on a much older man. A home to return to on the weekends with his parents and everything that he could have ever wanted. A white-picket-fence-life. The American Dream.

But something was missing. He felt empty; like there was a hole right in the middle of his heart. It was the most innocuous thing that made him remember. As he sat at the kitchen table and his mother passed him a box of cereal, “Lucky Charms, your favorite. Though you’re too grown up now for all that sugar.” She joked and he remembered.

Sammy. Sam wasn’t here. Sam was missing, waiting at the middle of this horrible maze and waiting for his big brother to come and save him.

He had to get out of there. He realized, now, that he was under the spell that Sarah had gone under when she had eaten the peach, but he hadn’t eaten everything.

“Honey what’s wrong?” His mother asked, hovering on his right while his dad gazed at him over the top of his newspaper.

“This is wrong.” He said, shoving himself away from the table and turning away from the only thing he’d thought he ever wanted. “This is all wrong. This isn’t real.”

“You don’t talk to your mother with that tone Dean. Come back here.” He heard his dad yell behind him but, he fought against the impulse to turn around. It wasn’t really his father, it was some drug-induced vision. That wasn’t his father yelling and it wasn’t his mother crying at the breakfast table. He walked towards the front door of the house, one foot in front of the other but the hallway stretched in front of him, growing impossibly long. He kept walking, every step reminding himself what was real, what he was walking for.

An hour, a minute, a year later he reached the door, his mouth dry from puffing as he walked, each step repeating the same single word to keep him going. “Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.” He could no longer hear Mary’s cries or Johns yells and he nearly turned back around to check where they were, but he’d seen enough movies, hunted enough monsters that fucked with your mind to know better than to turn and look for one more glimpse of his not-parents. He grabbed the door and rammed his way out of the death-trap house into the murk of twilight.

His thirteen hours were almost up.

——————————————————

Sam looked around at the other captives near him feeling fuzzy. He couldn’t remember angering the king enough to land himself chained up with the others who’d been in the Bog of Eternal Stench. He didn’t know what he’d done. He whined through his nose and turned his head this way and that, trying to shake the memories free.

“Ah, Samuel. Have you finally come ‘round? Ready to apologize to your king for what you’ve done?” The king stood in front of him, crouching down to look Sam in the eye. He felt drugged as he tried to force an apology out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry my king for troubling you. I won’t do it again.” He promised as honestly as he could with the fog in his head.

He was having trouble focusing; there were two goblins behind the king beating a third one and it was fascinating and hilarious. He missed what the king said when he giggled at them.

“Laughing at me now, Samuel?” The king asked as he straightened his back and looked down his nose at him.

“No your majesty. I apologize again your majesty.” He tried to bow from his tied up and seated position, merely inclining his head and looking down at the king’s shiny shoes.

“Very well. I do believe that you are sorry. I think I have a better way that you can serve me, Samuel, instead of being held prisoner here. Belal, come unlock Samuel and lead him to my chambers to wash up.”

Sam gratefully rubbed his freed wrists and stood up straight only to bow his thanks at his king again. Being a body servant or a bed-warmer was better. He could do better. He wouldn’t do whatever he’d done to anger his king again. With renewed purpose he followed the goblin in front of him out of the throne room. He never noticed the ticking clock on the wall or the black eyes of the goblin who was leading the way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean took a moment to draw a mental map and check off the parts he’d already passed through on his way to the Goblin City; the stone maze, the trash heap maze, the oubliette.  He was wandering in the woods and praying that the Chilly Down assholes didn’t show up to try and rip off his head when he heard a noise from behind him. He dropped into a crouch and turned, putting his back up against the nearest tree trunk for some coverage and wished that he had his gun as he slipped his hand into his boot to retrieve the butterfly knife he always had hidden there.

He scanned the woods near him, trying to figure out what he’d heard, when there was a loud rustle in the bushes to his right and Cas stumbled out onto the path.

“Cas! Hell, am I glad to see you. How’d you get past the warding?” He straightened up but kept his knife palmed; he knew better than to trust anything in this place.

“I.. do not know. Or, rather, I did not get past the warding. I was transported here by some force I was not familiar with. This is not earth nor heaven nor any part of hell that I know and I do not like it, Dean. I do not trust it.” Cas certainly looked like himself and sounded like himself but Dean still wasn’t sure.

The two of them stood in the path, looking all around them and trying to determine a direction, when they heard a hoarse shout coming from up ahead. With only a glance at Cas to see if he was going to follow, Dean took off running. The voice that was yelling in pain sounded familiar and he had to help; helping was in his blood.

He ran along the path, hearing the flapping of Cas’ trenchcoat as he followed behind him. His boots kicked up gravel from the path as he ran at full speed towards the shouting that was getting louder and sounding more pained.

He skidded around a sharp turn to find himself in a hedge maze and knew that he was getting closer and closer to the castle with each step. With a silent thanks to the person shouting (and a wince of pain for thanking someone for being in pain) he put on one final burst of speed and came to the center of the hedge maze.

“Benny!” He shouted at his friend who was surrounded by Leviathan, like they’d so often been in Purgatory, and he darted forward to help, ducking under the arm of one and over the leg of another till he’d reached Benny. He turned towards his friend with a grim smile, “Guess this makes you Ludo,” and put his back to Benny’s as they fought together; Cas fought his way in as he and Benny fought their way out. They discovered quickly that these were not real Leviathan, they only looked similar as these ones could be knocked out without the need for Borax. When the last Leviathan was down and they stood, panting and triumphant, Dean happened to glance up to see the Goblin city’s clock tower just above the hedge line.

“Fuck, I have an hour. I only have an hour left guys, we gotta go. I gotta get Sammy. I need your help.” He turned towards Benny and Cas and had a flashback to purgatory. “Sammy is in trouble and you don’t have to help me, but I could really use the help. I mean, I saw this movie a hundred times but my head’s all fucked up and I keep thinking I’m going to find one thing and then I find another.”

“I got you brother. Whatever you need.” Benny smiled, wiping black blood off his chin and clapping Dean on the shoulder with his free hand.

“I will help as much as I can as well. I can still feel the warding against me, but it’s weakened somehow.” Cas stepped forward too, scanning the area as though he was going to see the reason why the wards were weakening.

“Time’s almost up. Crowley thinks it doesn’t matter much if you can help me since I have so little time left. C’mon.” Dean turned towards the clock tower and began running again.

He followed the twists and turns, allowing nothing to slow him down as he made his way towards his brother. His mind was racing as the three of them made their way to the city gate. They skidded to a stop in front of the massive gates just in time to watch the city guardian come to life before them. Just like in the movie, the gates slammed shut and the mechanized suit of armour came to life, pulling itself off the heavy, stone doors with a tiny goblin in the driver’s seat.

“What the hell is that thing?” Benny’s twang sounded just behind him and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off it to turn and look him in the eye as he tried to answer.

“City guardian. It’s mechanized, if we can get the driver outta there and away from the controls we can use it to knock open the doors. Then we just gotta get through the city.”

They dodged it’s clumsy attacks for a few moments as Dean tried to consider his options, but his time was almost up and nothing was staying totally true to the movie anymore, so he’d lost his cheat sheet. He was about to turn to Cas and ask if he could scale the wall behind the guardian while he and Benny distracted it when he heard a battle cry.

“Sir Didymus, Bitches!” He looked up to see Charlie at the top of the wall, jumping into the open cockpit and picking up the tiny goblin to throw him to the ground where he scurried away before any of them could catch him.

“Charlie!” Dean yelled with a laugh in his voice.

“Deano whoever did this rewrite got it all fucked up. I knew I couldn’t be Hoggle.” She laughed as she looked down to try and steer the monstrosity to turn and bust open the city gates. She turned the monster around and yelled over her shoulder, “sorry Castiel. It’s not that Hoggle is totally lame, but he’s just not me.”

Dean spared a moment to wonder how she knew that Cas was Hoggle and not Benny, who she’d never met before, but the gates were open and his path to Sammy was momentarily clear. He was off and running without another word. He didn’t think or hardly care if anyone was following him, he had less than a half hour to get to Sam and he couldn’t lose him. Not now, not after everything they’d been through. Not before he told Sam what he really meant to him.

He outpaced the goblins that were trying to chase him; he was no Sarah from the movie. He wasn’t afraid to hurt them. They didn’t scare him. He got into a mild skirmish at the doors to the castle, but as he was starting to despair Benny, Cas and Charlie showed up to help him through. He was in the castle.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Ahh, Samuel. We have a guest at the gates. Why don’t you run back to my bedchamber while I get rid of them.” Crowley nudged Sam through the door at the back of the throne room and watched as he sauntered away. He sat himself on his throne and waited alone quietly as Sam was the last person that he’d sent away from him.

He’d never thought it would take Dean quite this long to get to him. He’d known the confrontation was coming and, though he wasn’t pleased about it, he was prepared for it.

He watched passively as Dean came running into his throne room, dirty and panting. It was a tantalizing image, one he stored away should everything go awry for him now.

“Ahh, Dean, just in the nick of time big brother.” He smirked but didn’t move from his seat, nor did he flinch, as Dean came forward with a scowl on his face.

“Alright, Dick King, Goblin King, King of Hell or whatever the fuck you are, I’m here and time hasn’t run out yet. Give me back my brother.”

“Tisk tisk Dean, that’s not how this goes. Come on, I know you know the words.”

Dean looked down at his boots and closed his eyes, eyelashes fanning out beautifully over his flushed cheeks. Crowley tightened his fingers on the arms of his throne in want. He was so close to having them both. While Dean had been the original target of this tiresome game, Sam had proved himself tantalizing in ways he’d never given thought to. He wanted to keep both of them, now.

“Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen.” Dean paused and looked up and Crowley couldn’t hold back the gasp, even though he knew this wasn’t the end.

“For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.”

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop, but nothing happened. Theatrically, Crowley made a show of looking down at himself and then around the room, craning his neck to see around Dean.

“What the fuck, Crowley. I played your little game, did all the right things, said the fucking stupid speech from the movie. Where the fuck is my brother?”

“Oh Dean, you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Crowley leaned forward in his chair and took a deep breath. “Millions upon millions of people have seen that movie. Couldn’t make it that easy. Your brother is waiting patiently in my chambers, just down that hall there.” He gestured to the doorway at the back corner of the room and waited for Dean to take off like the buffoon he often thought Dean was, but the man waited, knowing there was a catch.

“Smart, Dean, you’re learning. Perhaps your time in my Goblin Kingdom has done you some good after all.” He praised Dean but instead of the happy flush and simpering, grateful smiles of his actual charges, it seemed to only anger the hunter.

“What’s. The. Fucking. Catch. Asshat.” Dean gritted out between his teeth, nostrils flaring in anger.

Crowley couldn’t think of a time where Dean had ever been lovelier.

“You simply have to convince Samuel to leave with you. That’s all, no more but no less either. No coercion. No brute force. Sam has to elect to leave with you peacefully or you both are trapped here forever.”

Dean sagged in relief and Crowley held back a laugh.

“That’s it? I just have to ask Sam to come back with me? I’m sure he can’t wait to leave your demonic ass in the dirt behind us.” He turned and took a few steps towards the door, but stopped when he heard Crowley laughing. He didn’t turn as Crowley spoke.

“I do believe you’ll find it more difficult than you think. Thirteen hours in the Goblin Realm does things to a person. He’s been quite happy here for the last few hours.”

Deans spine and shoulders tensed up. “And what’s to stop me from killing you and taking him away from here?”

“You could try but you know me, Dean. I always have backups for my backups. I think you’d like the ending of that scenario even less than you’d like staying here with Sam till the end of days. But you’re welcome to come try and kill me anyway.” Crowley leaned back into his chair and watched as Dean wrestled with himself. He waved his fingers and a clock appeared in front of the hunter, showing a mere 25 minutes remaining.

“Tick tock dear Dean. Little brother is waiting.” Dean took off with a sprint and Crowley whispered to his retreating form, “but he’s not waiting for you.”

————————————————-

Dean ran through the hallway, not wanting to be separated from his brother for another minute and feeling every second on the clock tick away as he went. He finally came to an open, tastefully appointed bedroom and saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Sammy, oh thank God. There’s not a lot of time, we gotta go.”

Sam turned and looked at him, the smile fading from his face. “Dean? What are you doing here? Where’s the King? He told me to wait for him here.”

Dean blinked at his brother while the blood thundered in his ears. This wasn’t the welcome he had been expecting. “Didn’t you hear me Sammy? We gotta go, times almost up.”

“Yeah, I heard you, but I’m good here. You can go, if you want. I’ll just wait for Crowley, sorry, King Crowley to come for me. That’s who I was waiting for.”

Until that moment, if you’d asked Dean if heartbreak made a sound, he would have said no. But he could hear it. He could hear the sound of his own heart breaking. He allowed only a small moan from between his lips. The clock hadn’t mattered at all; Sammy was already taken. He looked at his beautiful little brother and decided that if this was it, if this was how he lost him for good, he was at least going to give Sam the truth before it was over. Hiding it all away didn’t matter anymore.

“I would die for you, but you already know that.” He started as he stepped closer to the bed. He was just close enough to make out all the colors in Sam’s eyes, but not close enough to touch what would, now, never be his. “I would and have killed for you too, but you already know that as well.”

“I’ll live for you too. Here, I guess. I mean, if you don’t want to leave I guess I gotta stay too. Maybe Crowley can fuck up my head so I can’t remember how I feel about you.” He paused and swallowed hard, “How I’ve always felt about you.”

He let himself sit on the side of the bed, facing the window instead of facing his brother, though he knew he had all of Sam’s attention. “As hard as it is be be around you and want you as bad as I do, it’s so much better than being apart. When you were gone at school, it was like a piece of me was missing, you know?” He felt the bed shift as Sam turned to face him more fully, and continued on with his confession.

“You ever think about that siren we fought, Sammy? How he said I didn’t need a bitch in a g-string, I needed you? I think about it a lot.” He paused and turned his head just enough to see Sam in his periphery.

“Even as under his spell as I was, I was scared shitless when he said that. Scared that he’d figured it out and that you would figure me out too. I kept waiting for you to say something or do something but you never did.” He stopped again, swallowing hard against the tears threatening to fall.

“After a while I assumed you either hadn’t figured it out or you had and– “His throat closed against the words. He’d never said them out loud before and he didn’t want to hear them. If he said ‘you don’t want me’ Sam could say it back and it might kill him.

“Yeah, I think about that a lot. You’re everything Sammy. My whole world. I know I say I don’t like chick flicks but we both know better; I love them. I’ve always tried to be tough and strong for you but, man, I’m tired.” He turned towards Sam, terrified of the look he was going to see on Sam’s face.

Sam’s face was blank and showed no emotion, no trace that the words Dean was spilling were affecting him at all. Behind Sam’s head on the wall, he could see a clock. He had just ten minutes left. Ten minutes to try and convince Sam to leave with him. It wasn’t enough time. As that thought passed through his head, the tears finally fell.

“I love you so much Sammy. I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I want to take care of you. I wanna cook for you and buy you expensive coffee and wrap you in warm, soft clothes that aren’t from the fucking Goodwill and live with you, take care of you, forever. I wanna do stupid little things that make you smile real big, you know, when you show your dimples? I wanna worship you. Fuck you’re just the most beautiful thing in the universe, inside and out, little brother.” He passed a hand over his face wiping off the tears and closed his eyes.

His eyes flew back open at the touch of Sam’s hand on his chin, tilting his head up.

“I–I…”

“What Sammy. You can tell me anything. I’ll listen.”

Sam took a deep breath in, closing his eyes and opening them as he breathed out hard.

“I think I want to go with you.”

Dean wiped the tears off his face again to try and get control of himself. He wanted to believe it, but it couldn’t be that easy; it was never that easy for them.

“Are you sure Sammy? You have to be sure. You have to say it and be confident.”

“I want to go with you. I don’t want to stay here anymore.” The clock chimed thirteen times and the bells boomed through the room as it started to vanish. Dean felt himself start floating and reached out towards Sam who floated away from him.

“SAMMY!”

“DEAN!” He heard as he floated away, and then he was falling and everything faded to black.

Dean awoke in the driver’s seat of the impala, the radio playing softly. He blinked and sat up straight as he tried to orient himself and then glared at the radio when he recognized the song as “Underground” from the credits to Labyrinth. He snapped the radio off viciously and looked out the windshield to see the car was right where he remembered it being parked; in front of the motel where Sammy had been taken.

“Sam.” He whispered, shoving the door open and running for the stairs taking them two at a time in his haste to find out if Sam was back or if Crowley had broken their deal. He practically slammed through the door to their room and saw Sam, asleep in his bed, as though it had all been a dream. Dean shut the door behind him and locked it, slowly making his way over to Sam’s bedside without taking his eyes off his brother.

Dean stood next to the bed, hovering, and watching the rhythmic in and out of Sam’s breaths. Unable to stop himself, he reached down and curled his hand around the knob of Sam’s shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Sammy. Sammy, c’mon, wake up.” Sam’s eyes opened slowly and he smiled up at his brother, before the wrinkles between his eyes showed up.

“Dean? What… man I feel weird.” Sam sat up, the blankets falling to gather around his waist as he moved. “I don’t even remember falling asleep. I was sitting there and we were talking about a case and then…” He looked Dean over from his dirty boots to greasy, messy hair.

“I had really weird dreams.” Sam started again, looking at the twigs and dirt in Dean’s hair as Dean waited patiently for him to come around to the truth. Dean said nothing as he shifted from foot to foot, deciding to sit down on the bed across from Sam.

“I dreamt that Crowley was the goblin king and he took me like… like the baby in Labyrinth. He kept me in his castle.” Dean said nothing, merely raising his eyebrows in reply as Sam’s voice got softer and less sure.

“He chained me up and then somehow I’d convinced myself that I’d done something wrong, that I wanted to be there, with him. Then you came and talked to me but you said things that…” Sam trailed off, his eyes going distant as he raised a hand and swiped his fingers across his lips.

Dean leaned forward again and put his elbows on his knees. “What’d I say to you Sammy?” Dean’s voice went soft as he stretched his hand out slightly. “Tell me what I said.”

Sam swallowed and his eyes flicked back and forth between Dean’s dirty, outstretched fingers and his boots. Abruptly he turned on the bed, his feet thumping to the floor.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Sam whispered as he pushed himself off his bed and towards his brother on the opposite one. “It was real. That really happened and you really said-” with a gasp he launched himself at Dean, both of them falling back onto the mattress of Dean’s bed.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s knees and his arms around Deans back, savoring the way that the weight of both their bodies pressed against his hands felt. He nosed into Dean’s neck, breathing deep.

“What did I say to you Sammy?” Dean repeated again, the rumble of his voice felt more than heard by both of them. Sam took another deep breath of the smell of Dean’s neck; sweat and dirt and home.

“Everything I’ve been wanting to hear since I was fifteen.” Sam was shaking apart on top of his brother, the feeling of everything he’d ever wanted in his arms at last. His beautiful, perfect brother wanted him the same way he’d always dreamed of. He could barely breathe through the emotion clogging his throat.

“C’mon Sammy, I wanna hear you say it.” Dean’s voice got even deeper as he shifted beneath the weight of his brother, and suddenly Sam could feel the effect he was having on Dean. He shifted his hips, moving so that he could bring up his thigh and rub against Dean’s cock through his jeans.

“You said you’d die for me and kill for me and you hated it, but you’d have to live for me. You said you wouldn’t leave me. You told me that you wanted to give me good things and make me smile all the time and you told me that, even though it was hard having me close by, it was harder to be away.” The words were muffled by the way Sam had his face pressed into Dean’s skin as he nosed his way past the collar of his undershirt so he could rub his lips on the smooth skin of Deans collarbone.

“I want you so bad big brother.” Dean couldn’t hold back the gasp from his lips as Sam smeared the words into his skin. It was getting hot and sweaty as they writhed on the bed against each other, fumbling like two virgins in the dark.

“You can have everything you want Sammy. Anything you want. But it’s better without clothes, yeah?” Dean asked, pressing his hips up into the unforgiving, thick muscle of Sam’s flexed thigh.

“Yes, naked now.” Sam wiggled and twisted himself away from Dean, throwing himself backwards onto his feet and tearing the tee-shirt over his head.

“Whoa, whoa, Sammy, slow down. It’s not a race.” Dean laughed from the bed where he’d pushed himself up on his elbows, loving the idea that he was finally going to be allowed to watch Sam strip for him.

“No, fuck that,” Sam snarled as he yanked at his belt, whipping it off his body, “I’ve been waiting, we have. We’ve been stupid and patient and I’m done. Get naked big brother or I’ll get you naked and you’re gonna lose some clothes in the process.” Sam growled at him from where he stood between the beds, his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs. Even half naked as he was, bent over in a less-than-flattering pose and glaring up at Dean through his bangs, Dean felt a thrill at the power in Sam’s voice.

Dean leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head and displaying himself across the bed. “Baby boy, that ain’t exactly a deterrent to bad behavior.” He grinned at Sam, taking his time to look Sam over from his floppy hair all the way down his long, naked, beautiful body to his elegant feet and grinned again. “Come get me.”

Sam kicked off his boxers and kneed up onto the bed, at the last second deciding to straddle Dean’s shoulders, his big cock hanging down in Dean’s face and distracting them both. “You like that I’m stronger than you? Hmmm, you like that I could man-handle you?” Sam leaned down, rubbing his cock on Dean’s lips and stubbled chin till he could whisper in his brother’s ear, “You like that I could make you do what I want?”

“Mmm-hmmm. Used to hate it, baby boy. My little brother so much bigger and stronger than me. Now, though…” Dean trailed off, knowing that he didn’t actually need to finish his sentence. They both knew what he meant and secretly Sam liked it too.

Sam pulled back with a reluctant grunt, nearly throwing himself off the bed so that he could get to Dean’s clothes. Dean still wasn’t helping, so Sam got rough, pulling off Dean’s overshirt but ripping the t-shirt as he yanked it up over Dean’s smiling face. He was, understandably, more careful with the jeans, seeing the way that Dean’s dick was tenting the front of it, but he was impatient. He wanted to see it all and be able to look the way that he never allowed himself before, and he wanted it ten minutes ago.

He manhandled Dean up the bed, shoving him effortlessly until he was displayed the way Sam wanted him. Then he sat back on his heels from where he crouched between Dean’s bowlegs and let himself look.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Sam heard the words leave his lips but didn’t recall saying them as he tipped himself forward until all of Dean’s alabaster, freckle dotted, lightly haired skin was pressed against his own. “Fuck.”

Just feeling the bare skin against his own had Sam ready to blow his load. “Fucking gorgeous and all mine.” Sam breathed into Dean’s face. He couldn’t stop moving his hips, rocking them slightly so their cocks bumped against each other.

“You gonna kiss me or what?” Dean tilted his head up and to the side, asking for a kiss with both words and action, “You wanted to get this show on the road, so what are you waiting for Sammy?” Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s and it was nothing and everything like he’d imagined. It was wet and messy and the thrill of knowing it was his brother he was kissing made it dirty as hell. It was perfection. He traced Dean’s teeth and palate with the tip of his tongue as Dean tried to return the favor. Finally, Sam gasped and pulled his head back, chest heaving and lips tingling from the stubble around Dean’s mouth and chin.

“Fuck, you’re just as enthusiastic to put your mouth everywhere, Sammy? Hmmm, got a little oral fixation?” Dean asked, churning his hips even more as his cock literally dripped precome, making the skin between them sticky and wet.

“Hell yes. Gonna taste you everywhere big brother. Gonna get my tongue so far up your sweet ass that you’re going to be able to feel it for a week. Then,” Sam offered as he easily moved on the bed and flipped Dean onto his stomach, “then I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t even be able to drive.” He added with a loving caress over the globe of Dean’s ass.

“Hey, hey, no lingering injuries and no doing anything to me that means I can’t drive my baby.” Dean turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes straying down to Sam’s long, pink cock. He bit his bottom lip and dragged his eyes away, back up to meet Sam’s.

With a short, light swat (so that he could watch the plump flesh jiggle) Sam retorted, “Thought I was your baby?”

“Baby boy and baby are different, but we’re getting off the subject aren’t we—” Dean’s voice shot up in shock as Sam dipped down to slide his tongue between Dean’s cheeks.

“Lube?” Sam popped back up to ask and Dean groaned in frustration.

“Check my bag, should still be on the floor between the bed and the walll.” He panted, canting his hips up to pop his ass in the air. “Might even be some cherry flavored in there.”

Sam kept one hand on Dean’s ass, squeezing, as he rummaged through Dean’s duffle with the other.

“Wanna taste you, big brother, not some artificial cherry lube.” Sam replied, tossing the tube he’d snagged on the bed next to Dean’s hip and using his thumbs to open Dean’s crack, exposing his hole.

“So pink, big brother.” Sam sucked his index finger into his mouth and than ran it teasingly around the puckered opening, loving the way that Dean hissed and wiggled back for more of the sensation he was causing.

“You sure you can take it?” Sam asked, his hand groping for the lube as he leaned down, his tongue following the path his finger took a moment before.

Dean gasped, he was beyond words, but Sam took that as encouragement to keep going. He fluttered his tongue, pressing at Dean’s hole, the tip slipping just inside before Dean’s hips rolled and effectively bucked Sam off. Sam slapped Dean’s ass a little harder than the last time, eliciting a yelp that almost drowned out his deep, “stay still.”

Dean grunted but stilled as Sam slicked up his middle and ring fingers with the slick, indeed cherry scented lube. He flared his nostrils but said nothing about it, focusing on the way Dean’s hole opened up as he slid his middle finger in slowly. The silence in the room was broken by the slick sounds as Sam worked his fingers in and out, as patiently as he was able.

Dean started making a sound, repeating it over and over again as Sam worked him open, one-two-three fingers wide. Sam was mesmerized by the way his fingers looked, shining with lube as he fucked them in and out of Dean’s hole and it took him a moment more to realize that Dean was whining, “now-now-now” over and over again.

“Shhh big brother, I’m gonna take care of you.” Sam offered soothingly as he pulled his fingers out and felt a throb in his cock as he saw the gape of Dean’s hole that his fingers had created. Dean just needed something big to fill him up.

“Enough with the talk Sammy, either fuck me or I’ll put you on your back and do it myself.” Sam laughed at that and settled back between Dean’s legs, his own slick cock in his hand and aimed towards the pouty gape of Dean’s ass. With a solid thrust of his hips he was inside Dean and halfway seated.

“Oh fuck yeah, maybe next time. This time you just gotta let me in.” Sam pulled his hips back a little and reveled in Dean’s petulant whine before he pressed in again, this way not stopping till he could feel the meat of Dean’s ass on his hips.

“Fuck, warn a guy would’ya?” Dean wiggled around where he was impaled and Sam gritted his teeth to stave off the orgasm he could feel building already. He leaned down over Dean’s back so that he could whisper in his ear, “Kinda pushy bottom, aren’t you? Thought you got all tingly when I take control?”

Sam matched his words with rolls of his hips, tiny movements he couldn’t stop if he wanted to- and he didn’t want to. Dean felt so good around him, he  squeezed his eyes shut and groaned into the back of Dean’s head. Dean didn’t reply with words, only deepened the arch of his back so Sam could press impossibly closer.

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna last. Fuck, you feel so good and I’ve been wanting this for so long.” He could hear desperation in his voice as he whined into Dean’s hair. Sam could feel the tingle of impending orgasm in every part of his body. His balls throbbed with the need to hold back, to make it last. He opened his eyes to see Dean had twisted his head around so that Sam could see one green eye and the side of that smart, sexy mouth he loved so much.

“Do it Sammy. Cmon, it’s our first time, not our only one.” Dean clenched around him and Sam was lost, unable to hold back, or hold off even one second longer. He fucked his hips forward as his muscles locked up, coming inside the only body he’d ever wanted to be inside. He fought hard against the exhaustion, rocking his hips to keep his cock hard inside Dean. He pulled back onto his knees with his back straight, one big hand wrapped around Dean’s hip to pull him into position.

“Hands and knees big brother.” Sam’s voice was ragged as he panted out his instructions and fumbled to help Dean comply.

“Sammy, no, I don’t. I mean I already…” Sam blinked away the post-orgasm haze in his eyes to see the flush spreading from the back of Dean’s neck, across his shoulders and to the edge of a cheekbone that was turned towards him.  Sam rocked back till his ass was on his heels and his sloppy wet, flagging cock slipped from Dean’s hole.

“You’re embarrassed?” Sam cocked his head and manhandled Dean over onto his back, with his legs still spread on either side of Sam’s hips. That’s when Sam saw it; Dean’s cock was flagging and there was a mess of come on his stomach. Sam shivered.

“Without even being touched?” Sam asked, squeezing Dean’s hips to keep himself from reaching over and grabbing his likely over sensitive dick.

“Yeah, well, the wonders of the prostate orgasm. Look, can we just clean up and sleep now? I’ve had a long freaking day.” Dean shifted to pull away again but Sam held him tight and wouldn’t let him move.

“Hottest fucking thing ever, big brother. We are gonna have so much fun when we’re not, you know, exhausted. But we can’t go to sleep yet, you gotta tell me about it.” Sam flung one of Dean’s legs over his head and in a ninja-quick move, had Dean little spooned in his arms and was tugging the threadbare hotel sheets up over their entwined legs.

“Wait, what? You want me to tell you about what happened in Crowley’s Goblin kingdom parody? In bed? Sammy…”

Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s ear, “Please big brother?”

“.... So I was coming out of the shower and you were getting your geek on at the laptop by the window….”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always fawned over  
> concrit is welcomed


End file.
